


dont touch me

by LexOfTheRiver



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rushed, Yes we do, and fluff, but ANGST, got some good caring boys here, idc, its one am, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexOfTheRiver/pseuds/LexOfTheRiver
Summary: Angel understands Alastor’s touch aversion more than anyone else.Sometime’s he doesn’t want to to be touched either.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 397





	dont touch me

**Author's Note:**

> i’d like to send an apology to angel dust for doing this to him all the time
> 
> y’all haven’t even seen my drafts
> 
> i won’t end up posting this watch me hold it against me if i do please. fuckin yell at me if you read this

Despite what the other’s liked to say about him, Angel believed he understood Alastor’s touch aversion more than anyone else. Of course, he wouldn’t say anything to them, they would all laugh and tell him it was wishful thinking.

”You’re a sex worker, Angie,” Valentino had said to him, “You don’t get to say no.” He still hadn’t gotten away from the thoughts his words left him.

There have been multiple times where Angel just wanted to scream for someone to not touch him. He didn’t want certain clients to touch him, he didn’t want strangers to touch him, he didn’t want Valentino to touch him. But they always did. And he was always made to believe that he had to let them. So he felt horrible when he panicked. And even worse when Alastor found him.

* * *

Angel stumbled up to the hotel door, leaning on it momentarily for support. He gathered his strength and pushed it open, praying that no one was in the lobby as he walked inside. Thankfully, God answered his prayers, for once, and nobody was to be seen. He let out a breath of relief, shut the door, and made his attempt to the stairs. The lobby was dark, making it impossible to see his surroundings very clearly, even with his markings. Angel was too on edge at the moment, and he knew the slightest thing might tip him off, but he needed to get to his room.

Apparently, someone had left an empty bottle on the floor, right in his path. Normally, if Angel tripped over it he would just swear to himself, kick it out of the way, and continue walking, but right now he just wasn’t grounded enough for that. So when he tripped, he felt his legs give out as he gasped, hitting the floor. He groaned in pain and looked around, but it was too dark. He couldn’t see a damn thing and it was starting to get to him. His body began to shake, his breathing sped up, and he pulled himself closer in as he felt the panic begin to rise. He hadn’t even noticed the tears yet.

Angel had never been so happy the lobby was empty as he was now. He was thankful nobody could see him in this state, breaking down on the floor in the dark hotel lobby over a stupid fucking bottle. Pathetic.

He hadn’t noticed that his sobs attracted a certain demon, hiding in the shadows to watch, though. He wasn’t sure whether or not to step out and make himself known just yet, or if it was better to let Angel cry himself dry. He sighed as he figured it might be best not to hide away in the shadows, lest Angel find out how long he had been listening to something most people find private, and he stepped out. He slowly made his way over to the distraught demon, snapping his fingers to light the fireplace and give the room even the smallest bit of light.

Angel near jumped at the sound and, after looking around frantically, he stared up at Alastor. Almost immediately he attempted to dry his eyes, patting gently underneath them to try to cover the image that he had been crying at all, although they both knew that Alastor was already well aware.

After a few moments of silence, minus the small sniffs and hiccups from Angel, Alastor asked, “Are you alright?” Angel honestly wasn’t sure how to respond.

”Does it look like it?” He hadn’t meant to snap, but he was too out of it to apologize or correct himself.

”I was only asking, my dear.” Alastor extended a hand to him, offering to help him up, and although he knew it would be easier to accept the offer, Angel refused, picking himself up instead. Alastor hadn’t seemed fazed by this, instead turning to the couch, gesturing for Angel to follow him. He was reluctant, but he did so, almost as if he had no choice to. Not that Alastor was giving him no choice, but he wasn’t giving himself one.

Alastor sat on one end of the sofa, half expecting Angel to sit much closer than he had. But when Angel sat on the other end, Alastor relaxed and moved closer to him, not noticing him tense up as he did so.

”Why are you back so late?” Alastor asked, waving a snooping shadow away.

”Why do you care?” Angel asked, eyes trained on the fire.

”Angel, I just want to know why you’re back so late.”

”Ya gonna fuckin’ ‘tell on me?’”

”Angel,” Alastor warned, resting a hand on his shoulder, only for it to be immediately, aggressively even, smacked away.

”Don’t fucking touch me.” Alastor pulled his hand back, tilting his head.

”Correct me if I’m wrong, but you’ve never had a problem with it before,” he started, “Did something happen?” He was genuinely curious. As much as he hated to admit it, seeing Angel so...not himself was unsettling. And he did not like it.

”What, am I _supposed_ to like it?”

”Now, I never said that.”

”Kinda sounded like ya did, Al.” Angel turned to him and glared, but the effect just wasn’t there. His eyes were red and puffy, and what was left of his makeup had begun to streak down his face. Alastor felt his smile weaken as Angel turned away from him to continue his staring contest with the fireplace.

They sat in silence for a while, both wishing to avoid an argument they knew would wake the entire hotel. They’d probably get both of their asses kicked out for the night if they did that. Alastor contemplated leaving Angel to his own devices and hoping he would be back to his normal, boisterous self in the morning, but he decided against it, knowing it wouldn’t work quite like that. But without something to talk about, he was at a loss for what to do.

”Why d’ya wanna know?” That is, until Angel found something. Alastor thought for a moment. Why does he want to know?

”I’m not entirely sure,” he said, tapping his foot gently on the ground, a habit he believed he had gotten over.

”Then why should I say?”

He thought for a moment before deciding on, “It could help you.”

Angel turned to him, raising an eyebrow, “How?”

“There’s really only one way to know.” 

Either Angel was ignoring him, or was just taking a while to gather his thoughts, Alastor wasn’t sure. He wasn’t sure why, and he’d never admit it, but he was willing to stay for hours, just so Angel could have someone to talk to. Just so Angel could feel better. He hated this entire situation.

”I don’t always want to be touched,” Angel said suddenly. Alastor stared at him, tilting his head.

”Oh?”

”I want to say no to them. All of them.”

”Why can’t you?” Something had caught his interest.

”If I say no to someone, they either ignore me, or report me. Either way, I get hurt. In too many ways.”

”So, staying silent is—“

”The better option, yes.” They could feel the tension in the room thicken.

”Angel, who do they report you to?”

”My fuckin’ boss. Who else?”

”Valentino.”

”Valentino,” Angel repeated, confirming.

Suddenly, Alastor stood. He made his way to the stairs, gesturing for Angel to do the same. Angel sighed and, after rubbing his tired eyes, he stood and followed after him, wondering why he was in such a rush.

”What’sa matter smiles?” Angel asked.

”Oh, it’s nothing. I just need to see you off to bed before I attend to some business.”

”Oh? What business?”

”None of yours!” Alastor laughed, but there was no track playing behind him, leaving them both in complete, unsettling silence. Angel rolled his eyes, following him up the stairs and down the dark hallway to his bedroom door. He was surprised Alastor even knew where it was. He tended to avoid it.

”Now, I trust you’ll do alright?” Alastor asked.

“What d’ya mean?”

”You’ll be alright I mean. To get some rest?” Angel smiled.

”Yeah, I think so.” He unlocked the door and pushed it open as Alastor turned to walk away, in the direction of the staircase again.

”Hey Al?” he called out.

Alastor turned around, “Hm?”

”Thanks.” Angel smiled. Alastor’s own smile softened, melting into something more genuine. Without a response he turned and continued on his way, to attend to his unfinished ‘business’ he mentioned. He just needed Angel to be as far away from it as possible, at least mentally. Well, it was the last straw, and it seems that someone had finally broken the camel’s back.

Now, what goes best with insect?

**Author's Note:**

> i only write sad boys on the couch
> 
> comments are appreciated <33


End file.
